


Collar

by SherlockianWhovian



Series: Killy Cat [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Killian Cat, Killian Cursed To Be A Cat, Killy Cat, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 14:24:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13928928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockianWhovian/pseuds/SherlockianWhovian
Summary: A follow up to Killy Cat, based on this Tumblr prompt: Emma putting a collar on Killy cat.





	Collar

It had been accidental; his return to cat form, a dropped vial in Regina’s vault was all it had taken. Whatever was inside the bottle had spiralled upwards and consumed his human body, leaving him with four paws and whiskers once more. They were only in Storybrooke for a short trip, just to visit Henry and to check that the town was running smoothly, but it had suddenly become more eventful.

“Killian? Really? Again?“ Emma asked with amusement when the black and white kitten raced up to her and batted her ankle with his paw to announce his presence. She gently reached down and lifted him up, holding him in her arms as she waited for Regina to catch up.

“I’m sorry, but it was the pirate’s fault!“ Regina exclaimed, expecting Emma to be angry, “He was picking up vials and jars and things, it wasn’t my fault that he dropped one.“

“It’s fine, Regina.“ Emma assured, “All it takes to change him back is a kiss.“

“Then get it over with and kiss the pirate.“ Regina said in frustration.

“What do you think, Killy Cat?“ Emma asked, holding the kitten up to her eye-line, “Want to stay a cat for a bit?“

Killian nodded eagerly, his ocean blue eyes shining with happiness. He’d missed his cat form much more than he’d realised.

“Alright, but be careful and don’t cause too much havoc.“ Emma warned, putting him down on the pavement and laughing softly as he took off down the street at full speed.

“He likes being a cat?“ Regina asked in confusion, looking between the cat and Emma.

“He was cursed to be one for a few weeks in the Enchanted Forest. It wasn’t so bad.“ Emma explained, “He’s always got so much energy when he’s a cat. Just make sure to keep him away from string, it sends him crazy.”

Regina stared at Emma, “You two are as mad as each other.” she sighed, walking away.

Emma began walking along the pavement in the direction that Killian had run off in but she stopped when she came across a newly opened pet store. With a sly smile, she made her way into the store and to the cat section. There were a whole variety of cat items and she put a large selection of them into her basket, pausing briefly at the collars and leashes before she selected a matching set. She drove to their Storybrooke home and took all of her purchases inside, knowing that Killian would return once he’d worked off his energy and stolen some meat from the butcher.

 

\---

 

“Hey, little pirate.“ Emma greeted, opening the back door when she heard a meow.

Killian padded into the house, looking much less restless than he’d been earlier.

“Come over here, I’ve been shopping and you’re going to love what I’ve bought.“ she said, closing the door and leading the way to the sofa. Killian jumped up onto the sofa too and settled opposite her, the bags between them.

“I have a whole load of toys for you to try out.“ she said, opening the first bag and depositing the cat toys onto the floor. Killian instantly moved to pounce on the toys - _hunt_ , _hunt_ , _hunt_ \- but Emma took hold of him and pulled him back away from the edge of the sofa to get his attention again.

“Toys in a minute, this next bit is important.“ she said, pulling out the matching blue collar and leash, “You can’t wear your wedding ring when you’re a cat, so I figured a collar would do. What do you think?“

Killian studied the items in her hand and padded over to her, sniffing at them. He looked up at her and meowed, trying to convey his confusion. Was she keeping him as a cat? Would he have to wear the collar forever?

Emma rolled her eyes at his meow, seeing the worried thoughts in his eyes, “Don’t worry, you’ll be a human again soon. I just thought that while we’re here, we could enjoy the cat thing again?”

Killian looked at the collar again before he nodded, willing to give it a try.

“If you don’t like it then I’ll take it off.“ Emma assured, opening the buckle on the collar to loosen it. She pushed it over his head and secured it snugly around his neck, placing a couple of fingers between his neck and the collar to make sure it was loose enough.

Killian moved his head around, testing his range of motion and the comfort of the collar. He nodded to Emma, pleased with the new addition, and lay down beside her, rolling over to encourage her to pet him.

Emma chuckled and ran her fingers through his fur, “The collar makes you look very smart and even more handsome.“ she complimented as he purred beneath her touch.


End file.
